Folie de la reine et conséquence
by MiSs ShInIgAmI
Summary: Un contrat et un meurtre... Venez lire ce que la folie peut faire faire. Mais sachez que l'amour est le plus fort.


Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI

E-mail : chachou38wanadoo.fr

Rating : Tous public

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette écriture et l'idée sont de moi lol

Genre : OS, deathfic.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

FOLIE DE LA REINE ET CONSEQUENCES.

La porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée de leur nouvelle planque. Quatre était énervé. Cela était rare mais terrible. Curieux, Duo descendit en courant du premier étage et alla au-devant de son meilleur ami. Il stoppa net en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues de l'arabe blanc de 19 ans. Voulant savoir ce qui tracassait l'empathe, l'américain entama le dialogue.

« - Ben Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle est folle !

- Qui ça ?

- Réléna !

Le natté avala sa salive de travers. Le plus diplomatique de tous venait de perdre sa patience légendaire face à la Reine de Sank. Il avait été le plus endurant des 5 pilotes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je dois d'abord me calmer.

- Bien sûr. Tu veux que je te prépare un thé à la menthe ?

- Avec plaisir Duo, merci.

- Où est Heero, il n'était pas avec toi à Sank ?

- Si. Il est encore avec elle.

- Ah » »

Et le Dieu de la Mort partit dans la cuisine pour mettre l'eau à chauffer. Il prit une tasse, ouvrit une boîte et prit 3 feuilles de menthe qu'il déposa au fond du récipient. Il éteignit l'eau avant qu'elle ne bout et la versa. La cuisine fut immédiatement parfumée. Duo rajouta du sucre.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre s'était dirigé dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage.

Il revint à l'instant où Duo apportait le plateau, composé de la tasse et de quelques biscuits, sur la table basse du salon.

« - Allez, assis-toi.

- Vraiment merci.

- Je t'en prie. »

Trowa entra à l 'intérieur de la maison par la porte-fenêtre du jardin. Il vit l'air contrarié de son ange blond préféré et ne dit rien( un peu comme d'habitude quoi). Il s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés, et l'embrassa. D'un sourire, Quatre le remercia. Trowa savait qu'ils se confierait à lui.

Duo les laissa tranquille et monta dans sa chambre.

Dans le salon, Quatre expliqua la situation à son amant qui partagea la colère de son cher et tendre. Il fallait empêcher le dessein égoïste de la reine.

Au dîner, le silence apaisant pour les uns et froid pour les autres planait. Duo ne comprenait pas pourquoi Heero faisait la tête. Mais bon, il se disait que cela ne changeait pas beaucoup. Mais il avait l'air de plus en plus humain. Il s'ouvrait et parlait davantage. Ce qui rendait la vie moins triste et moins explosive. Wufei était en mission donc n'était pas présent. Il rentrerait normalement la semaine d'après.

Voulant rompre le silence, Duo questionna Heero.

« - Alors Heechan, ça s'est bien passé au château ?

- Hn.

- Je me demande tout le temps comment tu fais pour la supporter. Tu te rends compte, Quatre était énervé contre elle.

- Hn,

- Duo s'il te plaît.

- Ben , Quatre, c'est vrai. Enfin bref, vous avez prévu quoi pour demain,

- Je ne sais pas, tu as quelque chose en tête ?

- J'aimerai bien me balader sur la plage.

- Quel temps fait-il demain?

- Soleil, répondit le méché aux yeux verts.

- Youpiiii, dis Heechan, tu viendras ?

- Je suis absent toute la journée.

- Ah bon. Une mission ?

- Si on veut...

- Duo, un peu de dessert ?

- Quoi Quatchou ?

- Brownies.

- Ouiiiii.

- Baka !

- HEERO ( c'est Trowa qui se réveille)

- Coincé !

- DUO ( et là c'est ptit Quatre)

- Baka !

- Tu t'répètes Iceberg.

- Allons, c'est pas fini ?

- Mais Quatre on s'amuse bien, hein Heechan ?

- Hn ».

Trowa et Quatre savaient bien ces petits échanges un jeu et qu'il servait à amener de la complicité entre le natté amoureux aveugle et le glaçon-pas-si-glaçon-amoureux aveugle.

Ils finirent de manger, débarrassèrent et s'occupèrent tout l'après-midi. Le soir arriva vite et Duo trépignait d'impatience sur la sortie du lendemain. Quatre et Trowa préparèrent le repas, Duo et Heero devant débarrasser et laver. Heero rechigna à faire la vaisselle mais la fit quand même, de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix et Quatre le lui faisait bien comprendre. Duo, lui, aimait laver, il adorait avoir les mains dans l'eau et surtout la mousse parfumée.

C'était une joie pour lui et il s'amusait avec les bulles. Il en lança quelques unes sur Heero qui esquissa un ou deux sourires pendant la corvée. Un peu d'eau alla lécher les dalles de la cuisine et Duo bouda et le fit essuyer le sol.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil réveilla seulement la petite peluche dans le lit de Duo. Celui-ci était déjà dans la salle de bains, habillé, qui coiffait ses cheveux.

Il avait envie de changement alors il se fit une jolie couette composée de plusieurs élastiques pour soutenir la massa de cheveux.

Dans la chambre, il n'y avait plus que la petite panthère noire toute douce ; Heero étant parti en soi-disante mission.

Duo revint et soupira en regardant tristement le lit vide du japonais. Et si son envie de changement pouvait à s'appliquer à un nouveau colocataire, à un nouveau sentiment ? Il ne faut pas croire qu'il était aveugle. Quatre pensait qu'il l'était. Mais c'est faux. Duo avait pleinement conscience de ses sentiments envers Heero. Il ne savait pas quels étaient ceux du japonais et il avait peur de le savoir. Pensant à lui, l'américain revint sur la colère de Quatre. Et si Réléna espérait quelque chose de Heero, et s'ils étaient ensemble ? Quatre se serait alors énervé parce qu'il connaissait ses sentiments ? L'américain secoua la tête et descendit, décidant de ne pas questionner Quatre.

Il fut accueilli par le sourire sincère de son ami arabe et il s'installa pour manger. Quatre commenta le beau temps qui brillait dehors, symbole d'une belle promenade l'après-midi. Il fut aussi étonné de voir son ami si matinal.

Trowa entra dans la cuisine, embrassa son homme et mangea.

Le temps passa à une allure folle et ils partirent se promener sur la plage. L'eau, cependant, était froide donc aucune baignade ne pouvait enrichir cet après-midi. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Duo de s'amuser, ainsi que Quater.

Ils étaient tous trois assis sur le sable, quand ils virent Heero arriver à toute allure vers eux. Il n'était pas affolé mais avait la tête de quelqu'un qui amène une nouvelle bouleversante. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Wufei ?

« - Il faut partir dans les plus brefs délais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Rentrons et faites vite vos bagages. Nous avons maximum une heure. »

Le soldat parfait venait de refaire surface et les trois ne cherchèrent pas à le contredire ni à savoir et ils piquèrent un sprint jusqu'à la maison.

En 20 minutes, chacun avait ses affaires avec lui et avait laissé ce qui n'était pas important. Heero avait son portable, Duo sa peluche, Trowa son livre et Quatre ses sachets de thé véritable à la menthe marocaine. En plus d'habits et vivres sans oublier des soins d'urgence.

Ils ne devaient pas prendre leur Gundam, trop faciles à repérer. Ils se lancèrent dans la forêt à la sortie de la ville, qui elle-même se situait à 3 km de leur maison.

Une heure s'écoula, dans la forêt, avant que Duo n'ose demander ce qui se passait.

« - Hee... Heechan, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je nous mets à l'abri.

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

- Meurtre dont je suis l'auteur.

- Tu t'es fait repérer ?

- Non mais il vaut mieux partir, au cas où.

- Ah, d'accord. Mais ...qui ?

- Réléna.

- QUOI !

Quatre venait de prendre part à la conversation et était totalement stupéfait. Duo n'en parlons pas et Trowa leva un sourcil. Il avait déjà compris le pourquoi du comment.

- Mais Heero, pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu la protégeais ? demanda Quatre.

- Je me suis senti en danger et je devais arrêter sa folie.

- Ca fait deux jours que j'entends le mot « folie ». Vous pouvez m'expliquer à la fin ?

- Ecoute Duo, je t'en parlerai en temps voulu, d'accord ?

C'était la première fois que Duo entendait la douceur dans les paroles du japonais. Il lui faisait confiance, il attendrait.

- D'accord ».

Et ils continuèrent leur route.

En chemin, Duo se posait un tas de questions mais surtout, il se repassait le ton en boucle dans sa tête. Il attendait le moment d'arriver avec impatience.

Mais bien vite lui revint la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Heero venait de tuer la dirigeante du pays et il s'il était démasqué, tous seraient traqués. L'angoisse le prit. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils allaient devoir s'enfuir dans l'espace ! Mais les colonies seraient averties. Ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Avaient-ils un endroit où aller ? Et Wufei, il était en pleine mission. Il était donc sauvé de cette affaire. Mais serait-il tranquille pour autant ? Et quand il reviendra à la planque, sera-t-il arrêté ?

Ces problèmes amenèrent rapidement un mal de tête et des soucis le prenant au coeur.

Quatre,avec son don, quitta la main de son amant et s'approcha de Duo. Il le vit pâle et soucieux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, ne sachant pas lui-même comment ils allaient régler ça.

Malgré cela, il posa sa main sur une épaule de l'américain et lui sourit. Même si Heero les avaient entraîné là-dedans, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car il savait la nécessité de l'acte. Il savait les raisons. Et Duo ne s'en plaindra pas.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était à la marche.

Après 3 nouvelles heures de marche, une cabane apparue au milieu des arbres de la forêt. Ils furent soulagés d'arriver enfin et de voir qu'il n'y avait personne.

Ils firent le tour de la petite demeure et vérifièrent tout. Il y avait de quoi vivre. Heero avait déjà repérer cet endroit il y avait bien longtemps. Et il était sûr à 100 que Sank ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Ils seraient provisoirement en sécurité. Il parla à ses compagnons et les rassura. Ils soufflèrent un peu et s'installèrent.

Quatre et Trowa allèrent faire un tour dans les environs pour connaître le terrain.

Heero en profita pour aller parler à Duo. Il devait lui dire les raisons de son acte et il en découlerait de quelque chose de plus personnel. Il espérait ne pas être mal compris de l'américain car c'était en quelque sorte de sa faute s'il l'avait fait. Heero était maintenant prêt à tout pour sauvegarder ses compagnons des éventuelles poursuites et attaques.

Devant Duo, assis face à un chocolat chaud, Heero s'installe. Le natté relève la tête et regarde son Heechan, attendant le début de ses explications.

« - Je peux te parler, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Je t'en prie vas-y.

Duo était même impatient. Décidément, Heero changeait de ton aujourd'hui, il était presque doux.

- Tu sais que je travaillais comme garde du corps de Réléna, la guerre étant finie. Elle avait décidé de partir sur L3 pour une longue durée indéterminée. Je devais signer un contrat hier qui stipulait que je la suivais et ne tenterais pas de rentrer sur Terre, de la servir plus que de coutume, de ne pas garder contact avec vous et surtout vous oublier car je serais resté à L3 même après son départ.

- Sérieux ? Quelle folle ! T'étais pas son esclave non mais. Je comprends que tu n'ai pas voulu rester obligatoirement ou être autre que garde du corps mais tu ne trouves pas que l'avoir tué est excessif ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas encore dite. J'aurais pu rester et faire ce qu'elle voulait...

- Mais ?

- Mais je devais accomplir un meurtre avant.

- Toi. Je devais te tuer toi. C'était une preuve de ma fidélité mais surtout pour évincer son rival. Je ne sais pas si elle était comme ça avant ou si c'est venu progressivement mais elle entrait dans une colère noire quand elle entendait ton nom, quand une femme me parlait et elle était toute douce quand il n'y avait personne ou quand j'étais près d'elle.

- Je vois. Tu as dit que j'étais un rival ? Mais vous étiez ensemble ?

- Pas du tout, je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je suis attiré par les hommes. Et tout spécialement par toi.

- M...moi ?

- Oui. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te tuer et la suivre et tous vous oublier. Je me suis senti en danger quand j'ai lu le contrat, et j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne à toi après mon refus donc la seule solution pour moi était de la tuer. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner. Et j'aimerais connaître tes sentiments. Je voulais te le dire Duo, je t'aime et si ce n'est pas réciproque, je me contenterais d'être un compagnon d'infortune, de guerre malgré la paix. »

Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère sur les agissements de la défunte reine ou heureux de la révélation.

Bien sûr, l'émotion et la déclaration prirent le dessus dans son coeur et dans ses émotions. Ainsi, il se leva de sa chaise et vint embrasser timidement mais avec amour les lèvres du japonais. Celui-ci répondit tendrement. Tous les deux avaient rêvé secrètement et à cet instant précis ils le réalisaient. Ils reculèrent leur visage et se regardèrent.

Tous deux sourirent et levèrent la tête au mur quand l'horloge sonna. Ils pensèrent à la nouveauté de la situation.

Heero avait préféré tuer la reine plutôt que son compagnon. Il préféra l'amour à l'esclavage et au meurtre passionnel.

Quatre entra à ce moment dans la cuisine et un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« - Je vois que tu lui as expliqué Heero.

- Oui.

- Et que vous êtes ensemble.

- Aussi.

- Parfait. Au fait, comment on va prévenir Wufei ?

- J'ai réussi à le joindre tout à l'heure.

- Que lui as-tu dit Duo.

- Je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il a dit qu'il nous rejoint dès que possible.

- Mais si nous sommes déjà partis.

- Il nous suivra en assurant nos arrières.

- D'accord. Bien, je vous laisse. »

Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent donc seuls et parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Après le dîner, le nouveau couple alla s'isoler dans une chambre. Ils passèrent la nuit à discuter ponctuée de douces caresses et de tendres baisers.

Ce tableau idyllique fut chamboulé par l'arrivée de l'inquiétude dans le coeur des jeunes hommes.

Wufei arriva avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Les troupes de Sank ratissait la forêt par mètres carrés. Leurs plans étaient de véritables quadrillages.

Les gardes se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur cachette et ce, de tous les côtés. Ils étaient encerclés entièrement à 1 km de la demeure. Ceci inquiéta énormément les fuyards mais surtout Heero car il était responsable à 100.

Le chef de la troupe première de Sank avançait victorieusement à travers la forêt. Il ne savait pas si une quelconque habitation paysageait l'endroit. Cet homme était, depuis le début de son service, amoureux de Réléna. Mais celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Heero, ancien terroriste japonais-russe.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui attirait tant la reine vers le jeune homme de 19 ans.

Il avait appris, par un quelconque hasard, l'existence du contrat sur L3 et à cet instant, son sang bouillait d'une rage meurtrière. Il désirait dès ce jour-là mettre fin aux jours du soldat parfait. Ei il le traquait depuis ce jour car il savait qu'Heero préférait les hommes à cette magnifique femme. Et il détestait cela. Son éducation ne lui permettait pas d'accepter ceci.

Présentement, lui et ses militaires étaient à un kilomètre de la cachette, mais il ne le savait pas.

Wufei s'entretint avec Heero qui lui fit part des choses à faire pour ne pas que ses amis soient arrêtés. A l'arrière de la maison, il venait juste de trouver une trappe cachée par le sol et les feuilles tapies par le temps. Il sentait qu'ils arrivaient bientôt.

Les deux hommes réunirent les trois autres et les tinrent au courant de la situation. Le soulagement apaisa leur coeur mais Duo avait quand même un doute.

Tous préparèrent leurs sacs comme la dernière fois. Quatre souleva la trappe. Trowa, Wufei et Quatre s'y engouffrèrent. Duo refusa, sentant que son aimé ne les suivra pas.

« - Duo, t'attends quoi ? Vas-y !

- Pas sans toi !

- Ecoute Duo, c'est à cause de moi tout ça. Tant que je serais là, vous serez toujours traqués.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

- Duo, je t'en supplie. Sauve-toi !

- Non ! Laisse-moi être auprès de toi.

- Nous ne pourrons pas être ensemble à partir de maintenant.

- Bien sûr que si. Je ne partirais pas ! »

L'Américain s'approcha du japonais et l'embrassa amoureusement. Heero accepta le souhait de son compagnon et l'embrassa aussi.

Un bruit dans les feuilles les fit se séparer. Le général sortit du buisson et pointa son arme sur le couple. Il avait de l'avance sur ses soldats alors il tira immédiatement sur Heero.

Celui-ci réussit à l'éviter mais une seconde balle vint se loger dans son coeur. Le japonais ne comprit pas. En effet, l'homme était incroyablement rapide.

Duo se rua sur le corps de son aimé qui perdait son sang et ses sens. Le général, embarqué dans sa folie, tira une troisième fois. Ce projectile meurtrier vint prendre place dans l'organe vital du jeune amoureux. Celui-ci s'effondra, protégeant de sa chair celle vide de vie à terre.

Les autres soldats arrivèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux devant les deux cadavres. Ils virent la folie dans les yeux de leur général. Le coupable ne devait pas être tué, il devait être jugé.

Le général, comprenant sa situation périlleuse, vida son chargeur sur son corps. Le sang coula à flots et vint salir celui des deux ex-soldats plein d'amour.

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei couraient sous la terre depuis 5 minutes quand l'empathe se retourna et prit conscience du vide derrière lui. Heero et Duo n'étaient pas là. Il s'arrêta et alerta ses amis.

« - Il n'y a que nous. Où sont Heero et Duo ?

- Ils ne sont pas avec nous ? demande Trowa.

- Heero voulait se rendre, intervient Wufei.

- Mais Duo !

- Quatre, tu sais qu'ils s'aiment. Penses-tu que Duo l'aurait abandonné ?

- Pourquoi ? Nous aurions pu tous nous sauver. Je ne veux pas. Je vais le chercher.

- Quatre ! Tu vas te faire prendre.

- Vous n'êtes pas de vrais amis, vous les abandonner et vous m'empêcher d'y aller.

Trowa s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est justement parce que nous sommes des amis que nous agissons ainsi. Crois-tu vraiment que cela nous laisse de marbre ? Penses-tu que nous sommes égoïstes et ne voulons pas intervenir ?

Quatre fit non de la tête. Wufei continua.

- Il ne faut pas que tu y ailles. Ils se sont interposés pour que nous puissions nous sauver. Heero avait pleinement conscience de ces actes et ne voulait pas que nous soyons plus impliqués. Y retourner serait réduire son sacrifice à néant. Heero m'a fait promettre de ne pas revenir en arrière pour quelque raison que ce soit. »

Quatre avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était dur pour lui de les abandonner. Trowa et Wufei s'emparèrent chacun d'une main et le firent avancer. Comme une statue, il marchait, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Pendant longtemps ils s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel souterrain. Ils arrivèrent dans une cave. Ils ouvrirent lentement la seule porte de la pièce. Wufei reconnu les lieux. Comme pour confirmer l'identité du propriétaire, la personne descendait les escaliers dans lesquels ils étaient.

« Wufei. Que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous dans ma cave ? »

Le lendemain, tous étaient dans le salon de Sally Pô, infirmière. Les jeunes hommes la tinrent au courant et elles les rassura sur leur sort. Elle alluma la télé et le slogan du flash spécial apparut.

« _Suite à l'assassinat de la Reine, des recherches furent lancées. Le général Radole s'est suicidé après avoir tué deux ex-pilotes de Gundam dont l'un était le garde du corps de la Reine. Aucune piste n'est sûre, ainsi l'enquête continue mais la police se tourne sur la culpabilité du garde du corps. L'autre ex-pilote ne serait pas lié à cette affaire. »_

Les trois amis prirent conscience de la culpabilité et de la prochaine mauvaise réputation de Heero. Ils voulaient plaider pour leur ami, faire comprendre au peuple la situation dans laquelle il était. Qu'il était coupable mais dans un état de défense personnelle.

Le soir aux infos, un appel à témoins fut lancé. Les gundams boys restant et Sally avaient discuté toute l'après-midi sur leur désir de faire connaître la situation réelle. Ainsi, ils prirent le numéro qui défilait. Le pouvoir était à présent dirigé par le frère de la reine, Milliardo Peacecraft.

Cela fait 3 mois que Heero et Duo sont morts. Et trois mois que leurs amis ont annoncé la situation. Aujourd'hui est le jour du procès qui confirmera ou non l'était légitime. Quatre s'était porté avocat durant cette affaire. Les médias attendaient impatiemment le jugement. L'attaque psychologique portée sur la reine avait ébranlé le peuple.

Après deux heures d'attente, ils purent entrer dans la salle.

Le juge déclara non coupable Heero, en accentuant l'était de légitime défense contre la folie, la privation de la libération et des tourments de l'âme de la reine et le comportement héroïque de Heero pendant la guerre et l'état auquel il allait être soustrait.

Le général fut accusé de meurtre volontaire et de vengeance personnelle. Vengeance passionnelle car il avait préféré tuer l'homme plutôt que de laisser le citoyen être jugé.

Duo était innocent et victime de la folie indirecte de la reine et directe du général Radiole. Il était reconnu comme l'homme aimé de l'héroïque ex-soldat et cela lui donna l'honneur grâce à sa force d'amour.

Le verdict rassura et emplit de bien-être Trowa, Wufei, Quatre et Sally. Les médias s'emparèrent des infos et l'indignation toucha l'assemblée.

Les jours suivants furent ponctués de témoignages d'éloges et d'honneurs.

Dans le cimetière de Sank, Heero et Duo reposaient côte à côte. Même dans la mort ils étaient unis. C'est dans cette autre vie qu'ils allaient pouvoir vivre leur amour.

Et voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez-pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
